The invention relates to an arrangement for gathering and transporting print products, deposited straddling, on a conveying device, in which the arrangement includes a first conveying device with a first double chain and a second conveying device with a second double chain, as well as a transfer region in which the print products can be transferred from the first conveying device to the second conveying device.
An arrangement of this type is disclosed in European patent document EP 1 232 978 A. This arrangement is provided with a first conveying device in the form of a first gathering and stitching machine and a second conveying device in the form of a second gathering and stitching machine, wherein the two gathering and stitching machines are arranged successively as seen in conveying direction. With the aid of an intermediate conveying element, partial products can be transported from the first gathering and stitching machine to the second gathering and stitching machine. The intermediate conveying element is provided with a timed transporter, provided with several grippers, which respectively grip the fold on the top of each partial product and transport the product across the distance between the two gathering and stitching machines. With this type of arrangement, the two gathering and stitching machines can be operated either separately or jointly, in a so-called tandem operation. The first gathering and stitching machine is also referred to as “slave” and, as a rule, comprises a stitching machine. Following the stitching operation, the print products can be either supplied to the second gathering and stitching machine and/or the “master,” or they can be transferred out, for example supplied to a cutting or trimming machine. The print products are transported in both gathering and stitching machines with the aid of a double gathering chain and a ridge arranged between the two strands.
Also known is an arrangement for which the intermediate conveying element between the two gathering chains is embodied as a simple chain. In that case, the ridge between the two gathering chains is interrupted, meaning not continuous, which can lead to interruptions during the transfer and can also result in production jams. In particular, the products can slide off toward the side during the transfer.